narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Godai
commonly known as was a jōnin-level shinobi from Kumogakure's Kōdzuki Clan who died during the . Background Godai was an experienced shinobi from Kumogakure, famous for his temper and his physical conditioning. Over many years he and were great rivals, competing as much as they could, playing from arm falls to even see who could endure more time drinking sake. Still, his determination and the fact that his powers are equivalent to A's earned him the moniker of , being recognized thus as one of the most skilled shinobi from Kumogakure, but also as one of the most insane and irreverent. His marriage with M happened shortly after both completing twenty years and M remembers that the ceremony ended with five guests being taken to the hospital, half of the roof destroyed and a Yotsuki and a Kōdzuki singing one of 's rap for the , both drunk; and all this happened even before they could cut the wedding cake. Years later they had their only child, Gekietsu who is said that looks a lot like Godai when young. At some point, Godai went on a mission with , and seeing his he got extremely seasick and vomited. Shortly after, Godai swore that never again would eat any food derived from octopuses. Godai was assigned to Kumogakure's Elite Unit Forces during the and died in action. Later, his body was taken along with the others who died on the war's first day, and after the war he was moved to Kumogakure, which was veiled in a ceremony in honor and tribute to all war dead. Personality Appearance Godai was black and had blond hair, mustache and barge. His eyes were red like most of his relatives. In the left ear, like all older children of the Kōdzuki Clan, he wore a hoop earring. He had a large physique and towered over many other shinobi. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi as well as its standard and leg guards. He also wore the forehead protector of Kumogakure and carries a long sword on his back. Abilities Godai seemed to prefer the use of taijutsu in battle, taking advantage of his size and using his colossal fists as his weapons. He also used his sword to attack and defend against his opponents, using a large variety of kenjutsu. Trivia *Godai's name may have some relation to the five elements philosophy in Japanese Buddhism, godai (五大, five great), which is derived from Indian Vastu shastra philosophy and Buddhist beliefs. *If he had survived the war, Godai would be of one the Kōdzuki clan's members who would compete for the clan's leader title. Quotes *(To Gekietsu) "Don't let pacifists and brutes guide you, because all they do is talk bullshit. You need a combination of both to know what true strength is. 50% skill and 50% determination, it's neither one nor the other completely kind of like Yin and Yang. In a real fight you can't only be motivated and rely on your friends, but you can't only be a barbarian."